goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Skeens Throws TJ Detweiler Up to the Sun and Gets Sent to Lawbot Headquarters
At the village, Skeens was very angry about TJ Detweiler. Skeens: Man! I hate TJ Detweiler so much because he along with his gang gets me into trouble with my teacher! What shall I do? Then Skeens thought of something. Skeens: I know! I will throw TJ up to the sun. Hahahahahaha! Then Skeens went off to find TJ Detweiler, and then he entered the park. He walked over to the spot where TJ Detweiler was standing, and quick as a flash he picked TJ up by his leg and hoisted him up into the air. TJ: Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Skeens: No. I won't let you two go. You and your ganf keeps getting me into trouble with my teacher, and this time you've gone too far. Now it's time to teach you a lesson! Here it comes! Skeens began to swing TJ round and round in the air. At first, he swung him slowly. Then he swung him faster... AND FASTER, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL... soon TJ was just a blurry circle going round and round Skeens' head. Suddenly, Skeens let go of TJ's leg, and TJ went shooting high up into the sky like a huge rocket. Up and up he went... HIGHER and HIGHER...FASTER and FASTER. He was going so fast and so high that soon the earth was just a tiny dot miles below. He whizzed on and on. He whizzed far into space. He whizzed past the moon. He whizzed past stars and planets. Until at last... With the most tremendous BANG! TJ crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And he was sizzled up like a sausage! Then a sausage fell back to Skeens, and he ate it up. Skeens: Mmm, nice sausage! That's a good meal! Then Skeens cheered. Skeens: Yaaaaaay! TJ Detweiler is dead for good! He'll never get me into trouble with my teacher ever again! It serves him right for getting me into trouble with my teacher! Back home, Skeens' dad was furious and upset with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you throw TJ Detweiler up to the hot sun!? He's a good student and a sports player! And where did you get the idea from? Skeens: Um, um, um, I got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. I really hate TJ, because he always gets me into trouble with my teacher. He's stupid, and I hate him! Skeens' dad: I don't care! Now everyone reacted to their deaths, including his parents and his friends Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole month! This means I am sending you to ToonTown again! Skeens: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Skeens' dad: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Skeens' dad sent his naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Skeens was still crying like a baby. Skeens' dad: Oh come on, Greg! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for throwing TJ up to the sun! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Lawbot Headquarters again! So Skeens' dad sent his naughty son to Lawbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Lawbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They arrived at the courtroom where the Chief Justice was working. Chief Justice: Welcome to Lawbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Skeens' dad: Well, you see, Greg just threw TJ Detweiler up to the sun. It was a very bad thing to do that. So I decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Chief Justice was horrified, and he was upset with Skeens. Chief Justice: Greg, you know throwing TJ Detweiler up to the sun is a terrible thing to do! That's it, come with me right now! Then Skeens came with the Chief Justice, and then he entered the cell. Skeens sat on a bed. Chief Justice: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Chief Justice left. Skeens' dad: Greg, I'm going home right now! And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Skeens' dad walked away, much to Skeens' dismay. Skeens: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! I want out! I want out! I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! Back in Skeens' house, Skeens woke up in horror, back in his room. Skeens: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! This is terrible again! Then Skeens realised something. He was having a bad dream. Lawson: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! And besides, throwing TJ Detweiler up to the sun was a dream, and I get sent to Lawbot Headquarters! It's a nightmare! Then Skeens heard his dad calling. Skeens' dad's voice: Greg, I just received a call from Vince's dad! It says that you punched his son in his face! Why did you do that? Skeens: Oh dear. I must confess to my dad right now! CAST Brian as Skeens Eric as TJ Detweiler Simon as Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Lawrence as the Chief Justice of the Lawbot Headquarters Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff